


In Which Dave Unwinds From His Stressful Day By Speculating About His Moirail's Other Quadrants

by TooCoolForFrogJail



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dave and Sollux are Moirails, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits (mentioned), Multi, Pale Fluff, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Rose Lalonde and Dave Strider are Twins, Sollux has a pitch crush on Eridan, Trolls on Earth (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooCoolForFrogJail/pseuds/TooCoolForFrogJail
Summary: Thank you for reading!! If you have any requests please either email me or head on over to my Tumblr (link in my profile bio) and if you're into the Dream SMP consider subscribing to my page! I've got a big project I'm working on.If you leave a comment I would die for you, those are the rules. /jHave a great day!!-Cecil (any pronouns)
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas (mentioned), Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor (Discussed), Rose Lalonde/Vriska Serket (Discussed), Sollux Captor/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	In Which Dave Unwinds From His Stressful Day By Speculating About His Moirail's Other Quadrants

With an exasperated sigh, you let yourself fall back onto your moirail’s bed, and like a particularly annoying cat, you peer at him over the top of his laptop, begging him to dare you. Your name is Dave Strider and you have had one spectacularly shitty day, and your moirail is about to hear all about it.

“Sollux, you would not believe the bullshit the universe pulled on me today, it’s like God has a personal vendetta against me or something, like he looked down from his fucking cloud palace, saw me and was like ‘aw yeah this guy, I’m gonna make his day extraordinarily terrible for no goddamn reason, just really fuck him up.’” Sollux shuts his laptop and pushes it aside. He opens his arms with a sigh, by this point he knows you won’t shut up until he lets you vent and it would be easier to take a few minutes to listen rather than let you bottle up your emotions while you wait for a convenient time when he isn’t working. You crawl up to him and collapse into his arms.

“Was it Karkat?” He asks, his tone is hushed and soothing. Absurdly pale... It's kinda nice.

“Nah, he’s been fine lately, chill even.” Sollux laughs, chill is the last descriptor anyone would typically apply to your matesprit. “It's Rose and Vriska.”

“Ugh, that asshole? What about her?” 

“I got assigned to them on a group project and holy shit, they won't stop fighting for long enough to get anything done. It's impossible to work with them!” Your sister has always been stubborn, but when she’s with Vriska it's like a challenge on who can be the most obnoxious, it would be way easier if you and her just cut Vriska out except for the fact that if you did that then the professor would mark you down for it. “They keep trying to one-up each other on the project too, at this point I’m thinking of kicking them off the doc before they make it all in fucking Latin or something.” 

Your moirail reaches down and takes off your shades, placing them next to his red and blue ones on the nightstand. He generally keeps his room pretty dark, which is good because your eyes are really fucking light sensitive. You look up at him, his eyes glow very faintly, red and blue and with no pupils. 

“I wish those two would just shut up and admit they hate each other already, they're practically kismesis already, if they would just admit they’re pitch it would be a lot less of a headache for everyone else.” You snort at him, this fucking hypocrite.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah! They try to rival each other at every turn and…” He trails off “Hey wait.” You can no longer contain your laughter, it spills over and you practically split a seam, Sollux pushes you off the bed. “Asshole.”

“Save it for Eridan!” You say, desperately trying to catch your breath. Your moirail gives you a withering look and you dissolve into laughter again.

“I’m not pitch for Eridan, it’s strictly Platonic distaste.” He mumbles, helping you up back onto his bed.

“Sure, sure. On a completely unrelated note, what were you saying about his dumb superiority complex last week?”

“I _will_ push you off the bed again.” he threatens. You grin at him, thoughts of your shitty day slipping from your brain. That's the thing about Sollux, you can always count on the guy to drive bad shit from your brain, he has a lot of practice, you suppose.

“Oh Eridan I just hate your guts, the way you treat your moirail is insufferable.” You say clutching your hands over your heart in a surely scathing mockery of a conversation Sollux had with the fish fucker a couple of days ago. Sollux keeps his promise and pushes you off the bed again. You stare up at him, “Just admit that you are absolutely head over heels pitch for him. You hate him so much, it's started to attract flies from how rotten your feelings toward him are. You are so pitch for Eridan that-” He cuts you off.

“I may be a little bit pitch for Eridan.” he sighs and you grin at him. For the third time today, you crawl up onto his bed, hoping that this time he won't shove you off it in a cruel act of denial. You tuck yourself into his side and wrap your arms around his chest. “You're such a dumbass.” He says as if you hadn't been made aware through years of living with Rose.

“Yeah, and you're the sad fucker who pities me for it.” He kisses the top of your head and your veins feel like they're suddenly filled with sugar. “Pale for you.”

“Pale for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you have any requests please either email me or head on over to my Tumblr (link in my profile bio) and if you're into the Dream SMP consider subscribing to my page! I've got a big project I'm working on.  
> If you leave a comment I would die for you, those are the rules. /j  
> Have a great day!!  
> -Cecil (any pronouns)


End file.
